Английский язык
Антигуа и Барбуда Барбадос Гренада Доминика Сент-Винсент и Гренадины Сент-Китс и Невис Сент-Люсия Тринидад и Тобаго Гайана Ботсвана Кения Маврикий Зимбабве Танзания Уганда Руанда Намибия Гана Гамбия Свазиленд Нигерия Камерун Сейшельские Острова Сьерра-Леоне Южный Судан Малави Лесото Пакистан Сингапур Вануату Кирибати Науру Палау Папуа — Новая Гвинея Самоа Соломоновы Острова Тонга Тувалу Федеративные Штаты Микронезии Фиджи Зависимые территории: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Гонконг * * * * * * * * * * * * Организации: ООН Европейский союз ОАГ border|22px ОИС Совет Европы ГУАМ 22px ФТО 22px МУС border|22px МОК border|22px МОС 22px НАФТА 22px ОЭСР border|22px ОПЭК UKUS SIGINT}} |число носителей = родной язык: 309—400 миллионов второй язык: 199—1400 миллионовsee: Ethnologue (1984 estimate); The Triumph of English, The Economist, Dec. 20, 2001; Ethnologue (1999 estimate); ; |рейтинг = 3-й или 4-й как родной (наравне с испанским), 2-й по общему числу говорящих |категория = Языки Евразии |классификация = Индоевропейская семья : Германская ветвь :: Западногерманская группа ::: Англо-фризская подгруппа |письмо = латиница (английский алфавит) |ГОСТ 7.75-97 = анг 45 |ISO1=en |ISO2=eng |ISO3=eng }} [[Файл:Anglospeak(800px).png|right|thumb|290px|'Распространение английского языка'См. также более подробные данные на март 2011 г. ]] Англи́йский язы́к ( ) — один из естественных живых языков англо-фризской подгруппы западной группы германской ветви индоевропейской языковой семьи. Появившись в раннем Средневековье как язык части германских племен, вторгшихся после ухода из неё римлян в заселенную кельтами Британию, он стал родным для большинства населения Великобритании, а затем с территориальным ростом владений Британской империи распространился в Азию, Африку, Северную Америку и Австралию. Даже после приобретения фактической независимости большинством бывших британских колоний английский язык остался там либо родным языком большей части населения (США, Австралия, Новая Зеландия), либо одним из официальных языков (как в Индии). Это родной язык значительного количества жителей нескольких стран — англичан (официальный язык Великобритании ), многих жителей США (официальный язык тридцати одного штата), один из двух официальных языков Ирландии (наряду с кельтским ирландским гэльским), Канады (наряду с французским) и Мальты (вместе с мальтийским), официальный язык Австралии, Новой Зеландии (наряду с маори и жестовым). Используется в качестве официального в некоторых государствах Азии (Индия, Пакистан и других) и Африки (часто это бывшие колонии Британской империи, входящие в британское Содружество наций). Говорящих на английском языке в лингвистике называют англофонами; особенно этот термин распространён в Канаде (в том числе в политическом контексте, где англофоны в некоторых отношениях противопоставляются франкофонам). Относится к германским языкам индоевропейской семьи языков. Число носителей (английский — родной) — около 335 млн (2003 год), третий в мире после китайского и испанскогоКарточка английского языка в базе Ethnologue Summary by language size , говорящих (включая второй язык) — около 1 млрд человек (2007). Один из шести официальных и рабочих языков ООН. В морфологии языка преобладают аналитические формы выражения грамматического значения. Порядок слов в предложении в основном строгий (в простых повествовательных предложениях это «подлежащее — сказуемое — дополнение»). В лексике по её происхождению выделяются древнейший индоевропейский пласт, затем общегерманская лексика, появившаяся после отделения германских племен от остальных индоевропейцев, собственно английская лексика последующих периодов и заимствования, проникавшие в язык несколькими волнами (грецизмы и латинизмы в научной и религиозной (христианство) сферах, заимствования из старофранцузского времен норманнского завоевания). Письменность древних германцев была рунической; на основе латинского алфавита существует с VII века (в раннем Средневековье использовались добавочные буквы, но они вышли из употребления). В орфографии значительное место занимают традиционные написания, отражающие древнее или средневековое произношение букв, буквосочетаний и слов, не совпадающее с современным, что приводит к необходимости при обучении языку такие написания заучивать.Трудности английского языка Английский язык является важнейшим языком международного общения, торговли, сотрудничества и бизнесаАнглийский Как Универсальный Международный Язык, что объясняется колониальной политикой Британской империи в XIX веке и мировым влиянием Соединённых Штатов Америки в настоящее времяПочему английский стал языком международного общения?. Имеется значительное разнообразие диалектов и говоров. Алфавит мини|Карта знания английского языка в [[Евросоюзе]] Английский алфавит содержит 26 букв. Передача англоязычных имён и названий в русском тексте определяется довольно сложной системой правил, компромиссных между фонетической и орфографической системами, подробнее см. в статье «Англо-русская практическая транскрипция». Множество имён и названий, однако, передаются по традиции, архаично, в частичном или полном противоречии этим правилам. Лингвистическая характеристика Фонетика Если взять за единицу сравнения так называемое стандартное произношение английского языка в Англии, государствах Содружества и США, не учитывая особенностей современных диалектов и наречий США и Англии, можно отметить: * почти полное отсутствие «мягких», то есть палатализованных согласных; * отсутствие оглушения конечных звонких согласных, — явления, наблюдающегося в русском языке; * ассимиляция и диссимиляция в английском языке осуществляется значительно реже, чем в русском; * сильная редукция гласных. Морфология Средняя длина слов Одна из характернейших особенностей английского языка — короткое слово. Результат подсчёта числа односложных слов в отрывках: Первые вертикальные ряды — результат подсчёта всех слов, вторые — результат подсчёта, при котором повторяющиеся слова считаются за одно. Уже из этой таблицы видно, что короткое слово в английском языке преобладает, однако есть и длинные слова, например, individualisation и даже antiestablishmentarianism (самым длинным в английском языке словом считается honorificabilitudinitatibus — 27 буквМатвеев С. А., Реальный самоучитель. Вся английская грамматика за 4 недели, Владимир, 2010, с. 250). Но таких слов в языке сравнительно немного, а главное — они редко встречаются в речи. Односложные и вообще короткие слова — чаще германского происхождения, а длинные — французского и латинского. В разговорном языке, жаргоне, в стихотворной речи коротких слов больше, чем в научной прозе и публицистике. Слова английского языка стали короче в связи с двумя процессами, один из которых, полностью охвативший язык, — это отпадение окончаний. Этот процесс превратил синтетический древнеанглийский язык в почти чисто аналитический новоанглийский. Разительным примером подобных сокращений может служить древнее готское слово «habaidedeima», сопоставленное с имеющим то же значение английским словом «had» — «имел». Другой процесс захватывает только часть лексики английского языка — это приобретение заимствованными словами более сильного германского ударения. При этом слова сокращаются, как описано ниже. # Отпадает один или больше начальных слогов: «vanguard» — из старого французского «avant-guarde» — «авангард». Иногда изменённое слово сосуществует в языке вместе с более поздним, не изменённым заимствованием, и они приобретают различные значения: «history» — «история» и «story» — «рассказ». # Выпадает слог в середине слова: «fantasy» даёт «fancy» — «фантазия». Исчезновение флексии неизбежно привело к установлению твёрдого порядка слов в предложении. Нарушение этого порядка, так называемая инверсия, встречается в английском языке (кроме вопросительных оборотов, которые обычны) реже, чем в родственных ему германских языках. Если, например, в немецком языке инвертированное предложение лишь меняет логическое ударение в нём, то в английском инверсия придаёт предложению более эмоциональное звучание. Твёрдый порядок слов, приобретающий, как и в других аналитических языках, синтаксическое значение, делает возможным, и даже порой необходимым, уничтожение формально-звуковых различий между частями речи: «she prefers to name him by his name» — «она предпочитает называть его по имени». В первом случае «to name» — глагол «называть», а во втором «name» — существительное со значением «имя». Такой переход (превращение) одной части речи в другую без внешних изменений называется в лингвистке конверсией. Характерные случаи конверсии: # Существительное становится глаголом: «water» — «вода» и «to water» — «поливать (цветы)»; «wire» — «проволока» и «to wire» — «телеграфировать»; «love» — «любовь» и «to love» — «любить»; # Прилагательное становится глаголом: «master» — «искусный, квалифицированный, профессиональный» и «to master» — «овладеть в совершенстве»; # Наречие становится глаголом: «down» — «вниз» и «to down» — «спустить»; # Междометие становится глаголом: «shush!» — «шшш!» (призыв к тишине) и «to shush» — глагол во фразе «Simon shushed him quickly as though he had spoken too loudly in church», «шикнуть»; # Глагол становится существительным: «to run» — «бежать» и «the run» — «пробежка», «забег»; «to smell» — «обонять», «пахнуть» и «the smell» — «запах»; # Существительное становится прилагательным: «winter» — «зима» и «winter month» — зимний месяц; # Наречие становится прилагательным: «above» — «над» и «the above remark» — «вышеуказанное замечание». Глагол Каждый английский глагол имеет четыре основные словоформы: # форма инфинитива, : to go = «идти, ходить, пойти»; # форма прошедшего неопределённого времени, : went = «пошёл»; # форма причастия прошедшего времени, — выполняет функции страдательного причастия или причастия глагола совершенного вида: gone = «ушедший»; # форма причастия настоящего времени, — выполняет функции действительного причастия, деепричастия или отглагольного существительного (герундия): going = «идущий», «шедший», «идя», «хождение». Английские глаголы слабо изменяются по лицам, большинство из них только принимают окончание ''-s'' в третьем лице единственного числа. Хотя большинство глаголов образуют формы прошедшего времени правильным способом — с помощью суффикса ''-ed'' (work: worked; worked), существует значительное количество неправильных глаголов, использующих супплетивы (go: went; gone). Система спряжения глаголов по временам составляется аналитическим способом: к одной из этих четырёх форм основного глагола присоединяются соответствующие формы двух вспомогательных глаголов to be («быть») и to have («иметь»). В английском языке насчитывают в общей сложности 12 грамматических времён или видовременных форм. Три основных времени, как и в русском языке, — это настоящее ( ), прошедшее ( ) и будущее ( ; иногда отдельно рассматривают также форму будущего в условном наклонении, используемую при согласовании времён в сложных предложениях, — т. н. «будущее в прошедшем», ). Каждое из этих времён может иметь четыре вида: * простое, или неопределённое ( ), * длительное, или продолженное ( ), * совершённое ( ), * совершённое длительное ( ). Соединяясь, эти грамматические категории образуют такие видово-временные формы, как, например, простое настоящее ( ) или будущее совершённое длительное ( ). Лексика thumb|300px|Первая страница пьесы [[Шекспир, Уильям|Уильяма Шекспира «Гамлет» на английском языке]] Когда говорят, что английский язык — язык смешанный, то это не в равной мере относится к его грамматике и словарю. В грамматической структуре английского языка очень трудно отделить элементы, которыми он обязан влиянию норманно-французского диалекта, от элементов, которыми он обязан своему собственному развитию. Что касается словаря, кроме указанных уже словарных заимствований, следует указать на поток латинских, итальянских, испанских, нидерландских, арабских и других слов, хлынувших в английскую речь в эпоху Возрождения, эпоху цветущего торгового капитала. К этим иноязычным словам надо прибавить известное число слов туземных языков, вошедших в английский язык в связи с расширением колониальной мощи английского капитала: джунгли (jungle) из санскрита, каноэ (canoe) из языка индейцев, табу (taboo) из полинезийских языков и др. Английский язык обладает громадным лексическим богатством: полный словарь Уэбстера насчитывает около 425 000 слов. Это лексическое богатство по своей этимологии распределяется примерно следующим образом: слов германского происхождения — 30 %, слов латинско-французского происхождения — 55 %, слов древнегреческого, итальянского, испанского, португальского, голландского, немецкого и т. п. происхождения — 15 %. Иначе обстоит дело, если от слов, заключающихся в словаре, обратиться к словарю живому. Относительно устного словаря можно строить только предположения, для словаря же речи письменной такая работа в отношении некоторых писателей уже проведена. Общий результат для письменной речи — 85 % германских слов к общему числу слов текста. У отдельных писателей: у Чосера — 90 % германских слов, у Шекспира — 86 %, у Теннисона — 90 %. В научной прозе процент германских слов снижается до 75—80. Но если не учитывать артикли, вспомогательные глаголы и послелоги за отдельные слова, то доля слов германского происхождения очень резко падает. В письменной речи до 25-40 %, у Шекспира до 37 % . Список Сводеша | | | |} Орфография Орфография английского языка считается одной из самых трудных для изучения среди индоевропейских. Отражая сравнительно верно английскую речь периода Возрождения, она совершенно не соответствует современной устной речи британцев, американцев, австралийцев и других носителей языка. Большое количество слов в письменном виде включает буквы, не произносящиеся при чтении, и, наоборот, многие произносимые звуки не имеют графических эквивалентов. Так называемые «правила чтения» ограничены таким высоким процентом исключений, что теряют всякий практический смысл. Учащемуся приходится изучать написание или чтение почти каждого нового слова, в связи с чем в словарях принято указывать транскрипцию каждого слова. Известный лингвист Макс Мюллер назвал английскую орфографию «национальным бедствием». Пунктуация Является одной из самых простых. Между британским английским и американским английским имеется ряд отличий и в пунктуации. Так, к примеру, при вежливой форме обращения на письме в Великобритании точка после Mr, Mrs или Dr не ставится, в отличие от США, где напишут Mr. Jaсkson вместо Mr Jaсkson. Есть также различие в форме кавычек: американцы употребляют двойной апостроф ‘‘…’’, а британцы одинарный ‘…’ и т. д. Порядок слов в английском предложении В английском предложении, в отличие, например, от русского, твёрдый порядок слов. Это связано с тем, что английский является аналитическим языком и очень беден флексиями, а также и с тем, что довольно большой процент английских слов имеют значения разных частей речи, и поэтому конкретное значение такого слова зачастую определяется занимаемым им местом в предложении. * Для повествовательного предложения (как утвердительного, так и отрицательного) характерен прямой (The Direct Order of Words) порядок слов: (обстоятельство времени) — подлежащее — сказуемое — прямое дополнение (без предлога) — косвенное дополнение (с предлогом) — обстоятельства — обстоятельство времени, места или образа действия. * Для общего вопросительного предложения (General Questions) характерен инверсный (The Inverted Order of Words) порядок слов: глагол (обычно вспомогательный) — подлежащее — смысловой глагол — второстепенные члены предложения. : Исключение составляют вопросительные предложения к повествовательным предложениям с to be (быть) и модальными глаголами (can — мочь, уметь, may — быть возможным или дозволенным, dare — сметь). В таких случаях при вопрошении этот глагол, будучи смысловым, просто ставится перед подлежащим: Is she a student? Can he drive? * Для вопросительного предложения со специальным вопросом (Special Questions) характерно то, что на первом месте всегда стоит вопросительное слово (например, who, whom, what, whose, which, where, when, why, how). Причём, если вопрос обращён к подлежащему или его определению, то далее в предложении порядок слов прямой. Если же вопрос обращён к любому другому члену предложения, кроме подлежащего или его определения, то далее порядок слов в предложении обратный. История Предок современного английского языка — древнеанглийский язык — выделился в дописьменный период своей истории из среды германских языков, сохранив с ними много общего как в лексике, так и в грамматическом строе. В более раннюю эпоху сами древние германцы выделились из индоевропейской культурно-языковой общности, включавшей предков современных народов, говорящих на индоиранских — (индийских, иранских) и европейских (кельтских, романских, германских, балтийских и славянских) языках. И германские языки сохранили древние пласты общеиндоевропейской лексики, претерпевшей в них закономерные (законы Гримма и Вернера) исторические изменения, продолжившиеся и в английском после приобретения им самостоятельности. Так, к общеиндоевропейской лексике традиционно относят термины родства и количественные числительные. Примеры сохранившейся общеиндоевропейской лексики : * латинское pater «отец» с переходом звука p в f в германских языках соответствует немецкому Vater fater и английскому father; soror «сестра» — Schwester — sister. * латинское unus «один» — немецкое ein — английское an / one. Примеры общегерманской лексики : * Немецкое Haus «дом» — английское house, * Немецкое Hand «кисть руки» — английское hand. Принято делить историю английского языка на следующие периоды: древнеанглийский (450—1066 гг., год завоевания Англии норманнами), среднеанглийский (1066—1500), новоанглийский (с 1500 г. до нашего времени). Некоторые лингвисты выделяют также период (конец XV -середина XVII вв.)e.g. . Древнеанглийский период Родоначальники нынешних англичан — германские племена англов, саксов и ютов, — переселились на Британские острова в середине V века. В эту эпоху их язык был близок к нижненемецкому и фризскому, но в последующем своём развитии он далеко отошёл от других германских языков. В течение древнеанглийского периода англо-саксонский язык (так многие исследователи называют древнеанглийский язык) изменяется мало, не отступая от линии развития германских языков, если не считать расширения словаря. Переселившиеся в Великобританию англо-саксы вступили в жестокую борьбу с коренным местным населением — кельтами. Это соприкосновение с кельтами почти не повлияло ни на структуру древнеанглийского языка, ни на его словарь. Не больше восьмидесяти кельтских слов сохранилось в памятниках древнеанглийского языка. Среди них: * слова, связанные с культом: cromlech — кромлех (постройки друидов), coronach — древнее шотландское погребальное причитание; * слова военного характера: javelin — копьё, pibroch — военная песня; * названия животных: hog — свинья. Некоторые из этих слов прочно обосновались в языке и употребляются поныне, например: tory ‘член консервативной партии’ — по-ирландски значило ‘разбойник’, clan — племя, whisky — водка. Некоторые из этих слов стали международным достоянием, например: виски, плед, клан. Такое слабое влияние кельтского на древнеанглийский язык можно объяснить культурной слабостью кельтов по сравнению с победителями англо-саксами. Влияние римлян, владевших частью территории Британии в течение 400 лет, значительнее. Латинские слова входили в древнеанглийский язык в несколько этапов. Во-первых, часть латинизмов была воспринята германоязычным населением севера континентальной Европы ещё до переселения части германцев на Британские острова. В их числе: * street — от ‘прямая, мощёная дорога’; * wall — от , стена; * wine — от ‘вино’. Ещё часть — непосредственно после переселения англо-саксов: таковы названия местностей, например: * Chester, Gloucester, Lancaster — от ‘военный лагерь’, или * Lincoln, Colches — от ‘колония’, * Port-Smouth, Devonport — от ‘гавань’ и ряд других. Латинскими по происхождению оказываются и названия многих видов еды и одежды: * butter — греко-латинское butyrum ‘масло’, * cheese — ‘сыр’, * pall — ‘плащ’; названия ряда культурных или используемых в хозяйстве растений: * pear — ‘груша’, * peach — ‘персик’. Ещё один слой латинских слов относится к эпохе проникновения в Британию христианства. Таких слов около 150. Эти слова также глубоко вошли в язык и стали его частью наряду с коренными германскими словами. Таковы прежде всего термины, непосредственно относящиеся к церкви: * apostle — греко- ‘апостол’, * bishop — греко- ‘епископ’, * cloister — ‘монастырь’. Эпоха набегов, а потом и временного завоевания Британии викингами (790—1042) даёт древнеанглийскому языку значительное количество общеупотребительных скандинавских по происхождению слов, таких как: call — называть, cast — бросать, die — умирать, take — брать, ugly — безобразный, ill — больной. Характерно и заимствование грамматических слов, например both — оба, same — тот же, they — они, their — их и др. В конце этого периода постепенно начинает проявляться процесс огромной важности — отмирание флексии. Не исключено, некоторую роль в этом сыграло фактическое двуязычие части английской территории, находившейся под датским управлением: языковое смешение привело к обычным последствиям — упрощению грамматического строя и морфологии. Характерно, что флексия начинает раньше исчезать именно на севере Британии — области «Датского права». Среднеанглийский период Следующий период в развитии английского языка охватывает время с 1066 по 1485 годы. Вторжение феодалов-норманнов в 1066 году ввело в древнеанглийский язык новый могучий лексический пласт так называемых норманизмов — слов, восходящих к норманно-французскому диалекту старофранцузского языка, на котором говорили завоеватели. Долгое время норманно-французский оставался в Англии языком церкви, управления и высших классов. Но завоеватели были слишком немногочисленны, чтобы навязать стране свой язык в неизмененном виде. Постепенно средние и мелкие землевладельцы, принадлежавшие в сравнительно большей степени к коренному населению страны — англо-саксам, приобретают большее значение. Вместо господства норманно-французского языка постепенно складывается своеобразный «языковый компромисс», результатом которого становится язык, приближающийся к тому, который мы называем английским. Но норманно-французский язык господствующего класса отступал медленно: только в 1362 году английский язык был введён в судопроизводство, в 1385 году было прекращено преподавание на норманно-французском языке, и его заменил английский язык, а с 1483 года и парламентские законы стали издаваться на английском языке. Хотя основа английского языка осталась германской, но он включил в свой состав такое огромное количество (см. ниже) старофранцузских слов, что стал языком смешанным. Процесс проникновения старофранцузских слов продолжается до конца среднеанглийского периода, но пика достигает в промежутке между 1250 и 1400 годами . Как и следовало ожидать, к старофранцузскому восходят (за исключением исконно германских king — король, queen — королева и немногих других) подавляющее большинство слов, относящихся к управлению государством: * reign — царствовать, government — правительство, crown — корона, state — государство и т. д.; большинство титулов знати: * duke — герцог, * peer — пэр; слова, относящиеся к военному делу: * army — армия, * peace — мир, * battle — битва, * soldier — солдат, * general — генерал, * captain — капитан, * enemy — неприятель; термины суда: * judge — судья, * court — суд, * crime — преступление; церковные термины: * service — служба (церковная), * parish — приход. Очень показательно, что слова, имеющие отношение к торговле и промышленности, — старофранцузского происхождения, а названия простых ремёсел — германские. Пример первых: commerce — торговля, industry — промышленность, merchant — купец. Не менее показательны для истории английского языка два ряда слов, отмеченных ещё Вальтером Скоттом в его романе «Айвенго»: названия живых животных — германские: * ox — бык, * cow — корова, * calf — телёнок, * sheep — овца, * pig — свинья; мясо же этих животных заимствовано со старофранцузского: * beef (совр.фр. le bœuf) — говядина, * veal (совр.фр. le veau) — телятина, * mutton (совр.фр. le mouton) — баранина, * pork (совр.фр. le porc) — свинина и т. д. Грамматическое строение языка претерпевает в этот период дальнейшие изменения: именные и глагольные окончания сначала подвергаются смешению, ослабевают, а затем, к концу этого периода почти совершенно исчезают. В прилагательных появляются, наряду с простыми способами образования степеней сравнения, новые аналитические, посредством прибавления к прилагательному слов more ‘более’ и most ‘больше всего’. К концу этого периода (1400—1483) относится в стране победа над другими английскими диалектами диалекта лондонского. Этот диалект возник на основе слияния и развития южных и центральных диалектов. В фонетике происходит так называемый Великий сдвиг гласных. В результате миграции в 1169 году части британцев на территорию ирландского графства Уэксфорд самостоятельно развивался язык йола, исчезнувший в середине XIX века. Новоанглийский период Период последующего развития английского языка, к которому принадлежит и состояние языка современной Англии, начинается в конце XV века. С развитием книгопечатания и массовым распространением книг происходит закрепление нормативного книжного языка, фонетика и разговорный язык продолжают изменяться, постепенно отдаляясь от словарных норм. Важным этапом развития английского языка стало образование в британских колониях диаспоральных диалектов. Диалекты У английского языка множество диалектов. Их разнообразие в Великобритании значительно более велико, чем в США, где основой литературной нормы до середины XX века являлся средне-атлантический (Mid-Atlantic) диалект. С 50-х годов XX века господствующая роль в США перешла к средне-западному (Mid-Western) диалекту. В работах современных исследователей отмечается значительная вариативность английского языка в современном мире. и Дэвид Кристал выделяют три концентрически расходящихся из одной точки круга стран его распространения. В первый, внутренний, входят страны с издавна преобладающим числом носителей английского как родного; во второй — страны Британского содружества, где он является одним из официальных, не являясь родным для большинства населения, и третий, расширяющийся на остальные страны, где английский становится языком межгосударственного общения, в том числе научного. Распространение английского языка на всё новые территории и сферы человеческой деятельности вызывает в современном мире неоднозначную реакцию . Англия * Кокни (Cockney) — термин для ряда исторических диалектов районов и ремесленных цехов Лондона * Скауз (Scouse) — диалект жителей Ливерпуля * — диалект жителей Нортумберленда, в частности, Ньюкасла на Тайне * West Country * East England (Восточная Англия) * Birmingham (Brummy, Brummie) (Бирмингем) * Cheshire (Чешир) * Cornwall (Корнуолл) * Cumberland (Камберленд) * Central Cumberland (Центральный Камберленд) * Devonshire (Девоншир) * East Devonshire (Восточный Девоншир) * Dorset (Дорсет) * Durham (Дарэм) * Bolton Lancashire (Болтон в Лэнкэшир) * North Lancashire * Radcliffe Lancashire * Northumberland (Нортумберленд) * Norfolk (Норфолк) * Tyneside Northumberland (Тайнсайд Нортумберлэнд) * Somerset (Сомерсет) * Sussex (Сассекс) * Westmorland (Уэстморленд) * North Wiltshire (Уилтшир) * Craven Yorkshire (Йоркшир) * North Yorkshire (Северный Йоркшир) * Sheffield Yorkshire (Шеффилд) * West Yorkshire (Западный Йоркшир) Шотландия, Уэльс и Ирландия * Lowland Scottish (равнинная Шотландия) — также считается отдельным языком (Lowland Scots). * Edinburgh (Эдинбург) — также считается диалектом языка Lowland Scots. * Belfast (Белфаст) * South Wales (Южный Уэльс) * Йола — мёртвый язык, отделился от средневекового английского. Северная Америка * Американский английский (AmE, AmEng, USEng) ** Социо-культурные диалекты *** Афроамериканский английский *** Чикано *** Стандартный американский английский ** Региональные диалекты *** Northeastern dialects **** Бостонский диалект **** Диалект Мэна и Нью-Хемпшира **** Нью-йоркский диалект, Northern New Jersey Dialect (New York metropolitan area) **** Диалект г. Провиденс, штат Роуд Айленд **** Вермонтский диалект **** Филадельфийский диалект **** Питтсбургский диалект *** Внутриматериковый северный американский диалект (включает западную и центральную части штата Нью-Йорк) **** Северный пенсильванский диалект (Скрэнтон, Пенсильвания) *** Среднеатлантические диалекты **** Вашингтонский диалект **** Балтиморский диалект **** Тайдуотерский диалект **** Вирджинский подгорный диалект *** Внутриконтинентальные северные диалекты (нижняя часть Мичигана, северные Огайо and Индианы, пригороды Чикаго, частично Висконсин и штат Нью-Йорк) **** Чикагский диалект **** Буффальский диалект *** Северный центральный американский диалект (главным образом Миннесота, но также частично Висконсин, верхняя часть Мичигана, и частично Северная Дакота, Южная Дакота, и Айова) ***** Юпер (Разновидность северного центрального диалекта, используется в верхней части Мичигана и в некоторых соседних областях) *** Центральный американский английский **** Северный центральный (тонкая полоса от Небраски до Огайо) **** Сент-Луисский диалект **** Южный центральный (тонкая полоса от Оклахомы до Пенсильвании) **** Аппалачский английский *** Южные американские диалекты **** Прибрежный юго-восточный (Чарльзтон, Южная Каролина, Саванна, Джорджия) **** Кейджн (потомки французов в Луизиане) **** Диалект острова Харкерс (Северная Каролина) **** Диалект плато Озарк **** Подгорный диалект **** Южный нагорный диалект **** Флоридский колониальный диалект **** Галла или гичи **** Тампский диалект **** Техасский диалект **** Ят (Новый Орлеан) *** Западные диалекты **** Калифорнийский **** Ютский **** Айдахо **** Бунтлинг **** Гавайский **** Тихоокеанский северо-западный * Канадский английский (CanE, CanEng) ** Нью-фаундленский ** Приморский диалект *** Луненбургский диалект ** Западный и центральный канадский английский *** Квебекский диалект *** Оттавская гнусавость *** Тихоокеанский северо-западный диалект Индия Индийский вариант английского языка является одним из крупнейших в мире по числу носителей. Он, в свою очередь, распадается на диалекты, важнейшими из которых являются: * Standard Indian English — используется в федеральных СМИ Индии, практически совпадает с Hinglish * Хинглиш — диалект, на котором говорят в основном люди, родным языком которых является хинди * Пенджабский английский * Ассамский английский * Тамильский английский Иные * Австралийский вариант английского языка * Новозеландский английский * Бермудский английский * Канадский английский * Английский язык как лингва-франка Псевдодиалекты * Русский псевдодиалект * Немецкий псевдодиалект * Французский псевдодиалект * Итальянский псевдодиалект Английский язык в мире Точное количество носителей английского и других распространённых языков назвать затруднительно. Данные в литературных источниках и в Интернете разнятся на десятки процентов вследствие разных способов подсчёта. Разные источники ставят английский язык по количеству носителей — на место в мире со второго по четвёртое. При этом, первое место с более чем двукратным отрывом всегда занимает китайский язык. Данные о количестве владеющих английским языком в качестве иностранного также разнятся: приводятся цифры от 600 миллионов до 1,2 миллиарда. Английский язык в течение столетий был одним из самых употребительных языков на Земле. Этому способствовала колониальная политика Великобритании, особенно колонизация Северной Америки и Австралии. Информационное пространство на английском языке, включающее периодическую и непериодическую печать, телевидение, кино, радио, библиотечные фонды, английский сектор Интернета и прочие источники, является в настоящее время беспрецедентным по объёму и содержанию. На английском языке написан огромный объём художественной и научно-технической литературы. Техническая, технологическая, патентная документация, научные публикации зачастую существуют только на английском языке или переведены на весьма ограниченное число языков. Всё это в совокупности делает английский язык важнейшим средством коммуникации в мире. Факты * В американской индустрии развлечений стандартным считается среднезападный акцент американского английскогоБи-Би-Си: «Зачем фильмам фэнтези британский акцент?». * В британском английском всё ещё можно определить, к какому классу относится говорящий, по его лексике. * В американском варианте современного английского языка альвеолярные t, d, s, z переходят в пост-альвеолярные t͡ʃ, d͡ʒ, ʃ, ʒ перед j на стыках слов в разговорной речи: hit you hɪt͡ʃjə, heard you hərd͡ʒjə, miss you mɪʃjɘ, lose you luʒjə. Полностью о процессе смягчения согласных в разных языках см. статью Палатализация. См. также * Англо-русская практическая транскрипция * Received Pronunciation — стандартный акцент английского языка * Сравнение американского и британского варианта английского языка * Английская традиция произношения латыни (п.4.2.3). * Заимствования в английском языке * Фонетические феномены английского языка * IELTS — тест на знание английского языка * TOEFL — тест на знание английского языка, который сдают неносители языка для учёбы в англоязычной стране * Бейсик-инглиш * Обратный словарь английского языка — Викисловарь. * Английский язык в США * Хинглиш Примечания Литература * Левицкий А. Э., Славова Л. Л. Сравнительная типология русского и английского языков: Учебное пособие. — Житомир: Изд-во ЖДУ, 2005. — 204 с . * Левицкий А. Э., Славова Л. Л. Сравнительная типология русского и английского языков: Учебное пособие для студ. высш. учеб. заведений / Мин-во образования и науки Украины, Житомирский гос. ун-т им. И. Франко. — 2-е изд., исправ. и доп. — Киев: Освіта України, 2007. — 272 с. — 300 экз. * Категория:Английский язык Категория:Официальные языки Европейского союза